New World
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Vegeta is an space explorer going on a journey to a new planet where he has been hired by the ship captain to handle any natives that get out of hand. To the space travellers, Earth's culture is primitive. Can one girl change Vegeta's views?
1. Sneak Peak

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Sneak Peak

**Hey everyone, I thought since I'm not going to be writing any chapters for a while that I would give a sneak peak of the story I'm going to officially start next month.**

* * *

><p>"Father?"<p>

"Yes son, come in," the king said. "I need you and your men to go on a little expedition."

"Where to, father?"

"I need you to go to Earth. That planet has been untapped by any other purger out there. They might have the resources we've been running out of."

The prince smirked. "Yes, father, I understand." He was about to take his leave but the voice of his father stopped him.

"Oh, and Frieza," he called, "if you have any problems with the locals, you know what to do."

And he did indeed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vegeta, did you hear? We're heading to Earth in search of plusonium," Raditz stated.<p>

"Why should I care?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, come on, Prince Vegeta," Nappa teased. "You know you enjoy taking out those rambunctious locals. This might be a good work out."

"Pfft, doubt it," Vegeta grumbled. "There is no creature out there of any worth on that pathetic planet. By the time I'm done with it…" He smirked. "…There won't be a single soul left."

Nappa smirked at his prince. "Then onward to the new world."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so just a little taste, but not too much. Just look forward to seeing an official chapter in December :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Setting: Cold Planet Vector 114<em>

King Cold was furious. The planet was starting to run out of resources now that the Planet Trade Organization had taken off. There were fewer planets to purge and even less loyalty within his own planet, now that the soldiers captured from other planets were living interspersed with the original citizens.

"Shentwon, get my son in here this instant," he demanded.

"Y-y-yes, King Cold," his servant said nervously before leaving to find his master's son.

* * *

><p>"Father?"<p>

"Yes son, come in," the king said. "I need you and your men to go on a little expedition."

"Where to, father?"

"I need you to go to Earth. That planet has been untapped by any other purger out there. They might have the resources we've been running out of."

The prince smirked. "Yes, father, I understand." He was about to take his leave but the voice of his father stopped him.

"Oh, and Frieza," he called, "if you have any problems with the locals, you know what to do."

And he did indeed.

* * *

><p>"Zarbon, rally the troops," Frieza ordered after packing some luxuries for the trip.<p>

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I have my sector and Ginyu's ready for departure."

"Have _they _returned yet?" Frieza asked hopefully.

"Yes and Dodoria has already gone to meet them."

"Good. You know those monkeys are the best for handling the locals."

"Indeed, sir," Zarbon agreed. "However, I hear earthlings are quite week and their technology and culture is so primitive."

Frieza shrugged. "So they may not be a challenge. In all honesty, if they have the resources we need and we don't _have _to kill them, then my father has ordered they be free to live their lives and hopefully keep doing what they're doing that provides us with our resources."

"Interesting, but don't you think they would turn against us?" Zarbon asked.

Frieza smirked. "If they are as weak as you say they are, then we should have no problems."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vegeta, did you hear? We're heading to Earth in search of plusonium," Raditz stated.<p>

"Why should I care?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, come on, Prince Vegeta," Nappa teased. "You know you enjoy taking out those rambunctious locals. This might be a good work out."

"Pfft, doubt it," Vegeta grumbled. "There is no creature out there of any worth on that pathetic planet. By the time I'm done with it…" He smirked. "…There won't be a single soul left."

Nappa smirked at his prince. "Then onward to the new world."

* * *

><p>"Ships ready for takeoff," a computerized voice said. "Takeoff is 3-2-1."<p>

The ships sped off from the launching deck in the direction of the untapped planet, some hoping for adventure, some safety, and others resources. Little did they know Earth would hold all of that and more.

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_Where did the prince go?" Nappa asked Raditz._

_Raditz shrugged and made a noise that sounded like "I don't know" without saying the words. "He's fine, I'm sure. Everyone on this planet has a low power level." As soon as he said that, his scouter went crazy. "I stand corrected."_

"_Who's power level?" Nappa asked in interest._

"_Too low to be the prince's. Around mine I guess. Hey, do you think it's my brother Kakarot? I think he was sent here as a baby."_

"_Your guess is as good as mine. Let's find him. Maybe then we'll find Prince Vegeta."_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Ramadan…did I get all the holidays? I hope so :D I like everyone to feel included. Thanks for all of your support.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Merry Christmas…Happy Hanukah…Happy Kwanza…Happy Ramadan…Happy Whatever Holidays I Don't Know Of…and why am I saying all of these? It's quite simple. I don't like it when people say Happy Holidays ^_^ I like to include everyone in a way that makes them feel special, not some generic holiday greeting.

Also, I have a poll going on now about which story I should update first in the New Year. You get to vote for three so make them count ;) I'm kind of curious to see which one wins out so have fun with it. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Setting: Earth Sector 2 District 120<em>

The ships landed in an abandoned field. Most of the aliens were disgusted by the nature around them.

"This planet is filthy," a fish looking demon complained.

"Quiet, Cui," Zarbon ordered. "Lord Frieza has given strict orders not to destroy this planet or anything on it if we find what we need.

"What exactly do we need?" Burter asked.

"Plusonium," Ginyu told him.

Frieza then joined the crew out in the field. "This looks as good a place as any to start. Everyone start mining. If you need me, I'll be in my ship. If anyone slacks, Zarbon, Ginyu, you know what to do."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," they replied while bowing.

"Monkeys," Frieza called. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz appeared before Frieza and reluctantly bowed.

"Yes, Lord," Vegeta spoke while trying to keep the bile from rising.

"Check the perimeter. If there is no one near here, report back via scouter. Then go find a town and investigate the locals. Do NOT, I repeat, do not kill anyone, not yet at least. Report back to me later with what you find. And hide those tails. You look human enough, but those tails will make you stand out. Any questions?"

"No, Lord Frieza," Vegeta said, this time really close to getting sick.

"Good, you may leave."

Vegeta turned to Nappa and Raditz and they activated their scouters and flew off. There were no homes or people around the field so they decided to go off in search of a town. After about thirty minutes of flying, they found one.

* * *

><p>They landed on the outskirts so no one would see them fly and wrapped their tails around their waists.<p>

"West City?" Raditz said questioningly.

"Looks big," Nappa stated. "What's the plan, Vegeta?"

"Go in, see how the people live. If we get separated, meet back here in three hours. Ready?"

"Ready," Nappa and Raditz replied.

The city was hectic. There were so many people on the streets and it was hard for the Saiyans to stay together. They mentally conveyed that they would meet up later back at the city entrance.

* * *

><p>Vegeta hated the noise and the smell of the city. There were too many cars and it smelled like they ran off of something like gasoline. That's why plusonium was needed. It was the ONLY energy source the Cold's had that pretty much every alien race could tolerate.<p>

"Get the hell away from me!" he heard a girl scream. He turned to face the alley and saw two men trying to harm or rape a blue-haired girl. He couldn't really tell.

"No can do, girlie," one of the men said. "Our boss said he wanted to see you, maybe hold you for ransom. But being Bulma Briefs, you must get that a lot."

The girl smirked and Vegeta was slightly curious on why she wasn't more afraid.

"Okay, I'll go with you," she said without losing her dangerous tone, "but first, let me reapply my makeup."

The men agreed but only because they liked seeing girls with a pretty face, fake or not. Bulma mentally rolled her eyes when they told her this and took out her compact and lipstick. The men didn't know what hit them when an invisible bolt of electricity shot at them. Vegeta saw, however, that a small flash of light left the lipstick. No one would have ever been able to see that, not even Frieza and his men. Only a Saiyan could detect a frequency as small as that.

Bulma ran from the two men and crashed into a stunned Vegeta.

"Uh?" she questioned nervously. She heard a few groans and turned to see the men struggling to get up. She looked up to Vegeta with pleading eyes and he sighed, deciding to help her.

"Come on," he said stretching his hand out to her.

When she took it, he flew up high above the city and brought her to a distant mountain, where he was sure she'd be safe.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Nappa and Raditz were waiting at the city's entrance, but Vegeta hadn't shown up.<p>

"Where did the prince go?" Nappa asked Raditz.

Raditz shrugged and made a noise that sounded like "I don't know" without saying the words. "He's fine, I'm sure. Everyone on this planet has a low power level." As soon as he said that, his scouter went crazy. "I stand corrected."

"Who's power level?" Nappa asked in interest.

"Too low to be the prince's. Around mine I guess. Hey, do you think it's my brother Kakarot? I think he was sent here as a baby."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Let's find him. Maybe then we'll find Prince Vegeta."

* * *

><p>Raditz and Nappa flew to where the scouter was indicating and saw a woman outside hanging clothes to dry on a clothes line. She was humming a song and then called out for someone.<p>

"Gohan! It's time for lunch!" After she called out, a little boy appeared in front of her. "Oh there you are. Your father is going to be back any second, but for now, let's get you something to eat. I know how big your appetite is."

The scouter indicated that the kid had a really high power level.

"That must be his son," Nappa pointed out.

"That makes him my nephew," Raditz said mesmerized by the situation.

"Chi Chi, I'm back!" someone called out.

"Oh, there you are, Goku. I was wondering when you'd be back."

Kakarot, or Goku, laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Chi Chi. Time just got away from me, but I'm back now and boy am I starved."

Chi Chi laughed. "Oh Goku, you're always hungry."

"Yeah, but that's only because your cooking is so good," Goku innocently complimented.

"You're so sweet, Goku," Chi Chi said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go inside," Goku suggested while picking up his son.

Nappa looked over to Raditz. The Saiyan who had never really shown so much emotion looked so sad. "What?" Nappa asked.

"He looks so happy," Raditz replied. "How can I take him away from that?"

"You don't have to," Nappa told him. "You can just go tell him what's going on. Warn him about the potential danger."

"I guess you're right," Raditz said. He gained back some of his confidence. "Let's go talk to my brother."

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_How does my flying not freak you out?" Vegeta asked the human girl sitting in front of him._

"_Well, my friends Goku, Krillin, and Yamucha can fly so it doesn't surprise me one bit," she replied._

_Vegeta glared at her. He had just saved her for some unknown reason. Why did he have to expose himself to this woman of all people? He wasn't paying attention and his tail came loose._

"_Hey, you have a tail!" she exclaimed._

_Vegeta smirked. "So does that freak you out?"_

_Bulma shook her head. "No, it just surprised me. My friend, Goku, used to have a tail just like that, but it got cut off too many times." Bulma then realized something and paled. "Do you turn into a giant ape too?"_

_Vegeta's mouth had to have been hanging open by that point. _Another Saiyan, _he though, hoping that maybe if they befriended this Saiyan and this woman with all of her technology, that they would be able to bring down Frieza._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, hoped you liked it ^_^ Time for bed. Have some drama to prepare for tomorrow. Ah, family gatherings XD


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you had a great holiday.

Lilly Moonlight: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you find it interesting.

v-mangrl: Glad you like it :D

preciousjade76: Here is more XD

* * *

><p>Raditz and Nappa flew down in front of Goku's house. Goku handed Gohan to Chi Chi and got in front of them, ready to defend.<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Goku asked. He had sensed how strong they were and was concerned for his family. However, if they meant no harm, he would let them go.

Raditz and Nappa looked to each other and nodded. The two of them revealed their tails. Gohan looked down to his tail and then up to his father who looked pretty surprised.

"Hey, you guys have tails," he stated. "I used to have a tail. How do you two have them?"

"We are Saiyans," Nappa told him. "How could you forget that, Kakarot?"

"Carrot?" Goku asked. "Oh, no thank you. I really don't like carrots."

Raditz and Nappa stared at him in shock and then Raditz remembered something about another Saiyan he knew.

"Did you ever hit your head as a child?" Raditz asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, when I went hiking with my grandpa. Funny, I don't remember much about it at all."

"That explains it," Nappa said. "You don't remember anything about your mission."

"Mission?" Chi Chi questioned. These mean were making her very nervous. She had a bad feeling about them.

"Yes," Raditz replied. "We are Saiyans and-"

"You said that part already. What's a Sandman?"

Raditz smacked his forehead. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Lord Frieza, the monkeys still haven't returned," Zarbon informed.<p>

"Hm, well they must be gathering a lot of information," Frieza said happily. "Father will be so very pleased with what they gather."

"It doesn't alarm you that they have been gone for so long?" Zarbon wondered. If it were him, he wouldn't have let the monkeys loose without supervision.

"Not at all. Now go make sure the men are doing their job. Has any plusonium been acquired?"

"None, Lord Frieza."

"Hm, well, they better keep digging then. There must be some plusoinum around here somewhere."

"I will make sure they get right on that, Lord Frieza." Zarbon left Frieza to check on the men; however, something didn't sit right with him. Why was Lord Frieza acting so calm?

* * *

><p>Vegeta landed on a plateau far away from the city and put Bulma down on her feet. She brushed herself off a bit and fixed her hair before looking over towards Vegeta and smiling brightly at him.<p>

"Thank you," she said taking Vegeta by surprise. How was this human girl not freaking out? He had just flown her about three-hundred miles away from the city and now she was alone with him. He could just leave her at the top of the plateau and she would probably die there.

The girl than sat down and turned her back towards him as she checked herself for bruises or cuts. This was something else he wasn't used to. No one ever turned their back on him for fear that he would kill them.

The girl took out some type of key pad and typed something. She turned to find Vegeta looking at the device questioningly. "What? Never seen a cell phone before?" she asked before looking to her phone. "Well, this is a new model that my father invented, so probably not, but still. I was just texting him to let him know I'd be late for dinner."

"What's a cell phone?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nearly fell off the plateau before she let out a quiet laugh. Vegeta glared at her. "Seriously? What planet are you from?" she joked. Vegeta was about to comment, but she continued. "A cell phone is a communication device. You program phone numbers in it and can call people and businesses or text to your friends. Texting is the same as typing a message into a computer."

"Is it private?" Vegeta inquired. He knew that if the scouters were turned on, that Frieza would get information from all of their conversations. That's why he and the other Saiyans didn't use them much.

"Oh yeah," Bulma replied. "It would suck if everyone could see you message. You can forward other people's messages to each other, but it will never show where it started from, just who sent you the message. If you're really concerned about privacy, you can erase the messages with a few clicks of the button. The phones also have tape recorders so you can record stuff."

Vegeta kind of liked the idea of this "cell phone." Sure, the Saiyans had great mental bonds, but the idea of being able to record conversations with Frieza, for example, was too good of an idea to pass up. Or hide it somewhere and figure out Frieza's plans.

He then decided to ask the girl about her fearlessness.

"How does my flying not freak you out?" Vegeta asked the human girl sitting in front of him.

"Well, my friends Goku, Krillin, and Yamucha can fly so it doesn't surprise me one bit," she replied.

Vegeta glared at her. He had just saved her for some unknown reason. Why did he have to expose himself to this woman of all people? He wasn't paying attention and his tail came loose.

"Hey, you have a tail!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked. "So does that freak you out?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, it just surprised me. My friend, Goku, used to have a tail just like that, but it got cut off too many times." Bulma then realized something and paled. "Do you turn into a giant ape too?"

Vegeta's mouth had to have been hanging open by that point. _Another Saiyan_, he though, hoping that maybe if they befriended this Saiyan and this woman with all of her technology, that they would be able to bring down Frieza.

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_You're an alien?" Bulma asked in shock._

"_I'm an alien," Goku replied, still unsure of how he should react. He just stared at the floor. "I don't think Chi Chi likes that."_

"_Well, she just found out her husband she's been in love with since she was twelve was an alien," Bulma said with a laugh. "You can't expect her to take in something like that without some shock."_

"_I have a brother," Goku told her. Bulma was surprised, but let him continue. "There's two other guys. One of them came with my brother. The other is apparently the prince of our race."_

Vegeta's a prince? _Bulma exclaimed in her head. Why hadn't he mentioned that?_

"_There're some bad guys on the planet, Bulma," Goku admitted._

_Bulma nodded. "I already know."_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Sorry for not updating for a while. School is starting to get in the way again.

v-mangrl: lol, it was just a random idea I had. I don't really see Vegeta as a phone guy either…it's just what I wrote XD And I tried to make Goku funny, so I'm glad you liked it.

Lilly Moonlight: lol, yes, we should get him a phone for his birthday XD

SsjAsper4: Sorry it's been so long, but I'm glad my last chapter made you laugh XD Frieza isn't being hesitant, per say, it's just he doesn't want to have any unnecessary destruction because they don't know where to look for the plusonium on Earth. I know Vegeta wouldn't normally save a human like that, but he was doing more of an acting without thinking moment XD We all have those. And don't worry; I appreciate the constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>Bulma told Vegeta how to get to Goku's house in the mountains. "Okay, I have never seen it from above, so my directions are probably useless at this point."<p>

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed the button on his scouter. Three high power levels were right below them. He turned off the device so Frieza wouldn't be able to get a location or hear any words that might be uttered.

When Vegeta landed, Bulma saw Goku sitting down outside and there were two others just watching him. Goku looked like he was meditating or something and when Vegeta set Bulma down, she ran over to her childhood friend.

"Earth to Goku, you in there?" she asked.

Goku opened his eyes and looked up at her. He flashed her a sad smile.

"Hey Bulma." He looked behind her and saw Vegeta standing there watching them with his arms crossed. "Who's your friend?"

"Just a guy who saved me from potential rapists/kidnappers," Bulma said nonchalantly. "He has a tail like you did."

"Small world," Goku said, his voice seemingly dead. He looked over to Raditz and Nappa. Nappa didn't really seem to care about what was going on, but Raditz had a little concern showing on his face. "Apparently I'm Saiyan, part of an alien race."

"Can we go inside and talk?" Bulma asked, not noticing the other two Saiyans.

Goku looked over to his brother who just nodded at him. Goku led Bulma inside.

* * *

><p>"You're an alien?" Bulma asked in shock.<p>

"I'm an alien," Goku replied, still unsure of how he should react. He just stared at the floor. "I don't think Chi Chi likes that."

"Well, she just found out her husband she's been in love with since she was twelve was an alien," Bulma said with a laugh. "You can't expect her to take in something like that without some shock."

"I have a brother," Goku told her. Bulma was surprised, but let him continue. "There's two other guys. One of them came with my brother. The other is apparently the prince of our race."

_Vegeta's a prince?_ Bulma exclaimed in her head. Why hadn't he mentioned that?

"There're some bad guys on the planet, Bulma," Goku admitted.

Bulma nodded. "I already know." Goku looked surprised so Bulma explained. "I guess Vegeta, if that's his name, was mentioning some stuff about a guy named Frieza being on the planet, but I think he was just muttering to himself. He didn't mention they were aliens though. That's a new one."

Goku looked down. "I don't think I'm coping with it all that well."

"Where's Chi Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Upstairs with Gohan," Goku replied. "I think she needs some space."

"You know you're always welcomed at my place."

"Thanks B, but you probably wouldn't say that if you knew."

"Knew what?"

Goku took in a deep breath and stared intensely into her eyes. He usually childish friend was looking so serious that it worried her. "I was sent to destroy life on this planet."

* * *

><p>"What did you learn?" Vegeta asked Nappa.<p>

"The guy hit his head as a kid and has no memory of being a Saiyan or his mission to purge the Earth," Nappa explained.

"Did Frieza know of my father's order on this planet?"

"No, so he doesn't know another Saiyan escaped."

"Good," Vegeta replied. "We need him and that girl."

"Who is she?" Raditz asked.

"Other than the 'best friend,'" he spat reciting her words from earlier, "she is the daughter of an inventor and they have interesting technology. We might actually be able to bring Frieza down."

"Then what?" Raditz asked. "I think I already ruined it for my brother here. Where would we go?"

"Doesn't matter," Vegeta responded. "Just as long as Frieza's dead."

Bulma marched angrily out of Goku's house and up to Raditz. She then punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder and then had to shake out her hand.

"Man you're like a solid brick wall, aren't you?" she said in irritation. Then she glared up at him. "Who the hell do you think you are coming to my friend's home and telling him he was supposed to kill everyone that he knows and loves in front of his wife and son? The hell were you thinking? At least tell him in private after he gets used to the idea of being an alien. He's still as innocent as he was when I first met him and you just dropped this on top of him. He doesn't even know how to process this information and his wife is scared shitless."

"Bulma, stop," Goku pleaded rushing out of his home. "Don't piss these guys off, okay? Please…"

Bulma took in a deep breath. "Only for you, Goku." Then she backed down.

Raditz felt a little bad for how things turned out, but he did appreciate this girl standing up for him brother, like an older sister would. "I'm sorry," Raditz replied. "I had no idea this would happen."

"Whatever," Bulma growled. "Now, explain to me what the heck is going on here that brought you guys here."

"Know your place, girl," Vegeta growled. "I will not tolerate disrespect."

"Well, disrespect this," she said giving him the finger.

Vegeta had no idea what the gesture meant, so he brushed it off as something stupid and ignored it.

"You would be wise not to talk to Prince Vegeta that way, little girl," Nappa said.

She glared at him. "You come to our planet and demand respect after giving literally Earth shattering news. Nuh-uh, no way, not going to happen. If we had to compare to your damn intergalactic councils and whatnot, I'd be considered the princess of Earth. We don't really have that here, but my family is the richest on the planet and most highly respected. I bet our technology could run circles around yours."

"You're right," Vegeta stated, hoping that would end the girl's tirade. It worked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your technology is different and it might be useful to us. The tyrant that ordered us to your planet is King Cold. He wanted us to tap into the planet's reserves and see if we could find our power source, plusonium. It's a non-renewable resource only found in young planets, but not all planets. He ordered his son here with us to start digging up the planet. If Frieza doesn't find it where he is, he will start eliminating the cities and dig there. We hate the Colds and we want them dead; however, as of now, they are stronger than us."

"Where are they digging now?" Goku asked.

"In _Earth Sector 2 District 120,_" Vegeta replied.

"But that's really close to the city!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I know, but they don't," Vegeta explained. "We can send them to a city further away and say it was the closest one we could find."

"Won't his scouter things pick up on us?" Goku asked.

"No, because the humans' power levels are so small that the only concern would be you and your friends." He turned to Bulma. "You said you can get in contact with your friends with that small box. Tell them to suppress their power levels. We will too after we return from giving Frieza and update."

"Can you do me a favor?" Bulma asked.

Nappa was pissed at her for asking such a thing. "You have some nerve, wench. We are trying to protect your planet and you're asking _us _for something."

"Yes," Bulma said sadly. She looked at Vegeta. "Tell them the closest city is Earth Sector 5 District 80," she requested. "It's an abandoned city in a mountainous area. It's about a day worth of travel each way by flight and since it's on the mountain it would be harder to dig. The city was ruled unlivable over a decade ago and there aren't many resources. The technology they had there was primitive too, compared to most. I just don't want innocent people getting hurt."

Vegeta nodded his agreement and turned to his Saiyan comrades. "Let's go." And with that they left and Bulma and Goku knew things were going to get a lot more hectic.

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_So let me get this straight," Yamucha started. "We're helping aliens fight aliens? What the hell, Bulma?"_

"_They are Goku's people," Bulma told him. "We have to help."_

"_The hell we do," Yamucha growled. "We're Goku's people, not them."_

"_Yamucha, if we don't help, Earth will be destroyed and in ruins," Bulma pointed out. "We need this just as much as they do."_

_Yamucha got up from the table and moved towards the doorway. He stopped before exiting and said, "You're a fool."_

* * *

><p>AN: So it seems like the humans, save Bulma, are not going to be reacting to well to the aliens' presence. Oh well XD

Anyway, I've been thinking about posting stories (scripts) I wrote when I was in middle school for Yugioh just to show how much my plots and writing have improved and for everyone's amusement. I was wondering if you guys would be into reading them. I've got 2 votes yes, no votes no, so when you review, just let me know. :3


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

KimiruMai: XD I don't know why you hadn't read this yet. Lol, but I'm glad you did. Thanks. And yes, a taser lipstick would be awesome.

Loves2readandwrite: Glad you like it so far.

* * *

><p>The Saiyans reported back to Frieza and explained that there were resources in the sector Bulma told them about. Vegeta had locked himself in his room, thinking, when he felt a small buzz. He was incredibly confused, but he checked the pocket of his suit and found a little black device resembling the girl's pink one from earlier. There was a random number on the screen that Vegeta quickly memorized.<p>

The device was simple enough to work, and Vegeta managed to open the message sent to him by Bulma.

_Hey, I know you were eyeing my phone earlier, so I snuck one into your packet. Hope you don't mind. You can turn the volume up or off without the vibration, depending on how much of a warden that freak we're trying to stop is. If you're worried about the messages getting read by anyone, you can delete them. This was you can stay in contact with me and Goku and we can contact you. To reply to the message, you hit the button underneath where it says reply, but you could have figured that out, I'm sure. You can also shut down the phone so it seems like the device does nothing in case you get caught by holding down the end button. I know I don't know you very well, but stay safe._

Vegeta had to admit the girl had both guts and skill. He hadn't even noticed her slip the object into his pocket. She was far more cunning than he gave her credit for, too. In her message, she covered pretty much every one of Vegeta's fears, though she would never understand the extent of what they were dealing with. He couldn't help but be impressed that she would have even had the nerve to touch his person, knowing that if he did catch her, he probably would have attacked her.

_Bulma Briefs, _Vegeta marveled at the name he remembered her kidnappers saying, _you officially have my attention._

He smirked as he sent her a quick response and shut down the new device and hid it in his chest plate.

* * *

><p>Bulma was relaxing in her private Jacuzzi with a magazine. She couldn't focus on relaxing though. When you knew that there were aliens on the planet and that the teenager you had come to see as your brother was one of them, the info tended to be…difficult to process.<p>

"Bulma sweetie, you've been in there for about an hour," she heard her mother say in a worried voice from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? Did you have a stressful day? Do you want me to go to the store and buy some strawberries for dessert? How about dinner? Do you want to go out?"

Her mother always did this, asking way too many questions in one breath. Bulma sighed. "I'm fine, mom. Just a lot on my mind. That would be a yes on the strawberries."

"Okay!" her mother said happily. "I'll go to the market right away."

Bulma shook her head and then thought about the other Saiyans. They seemed very tense and, from the sound of everything they had told her and Goku, they had a very difficult life. The sad part was is even though she had everyone wrapped around her finger, she never enjoyed it. As philosophical as it may have sounded, Bulma knew riches didn't bring happiness. Today was a classic case of why. Kidnapping attempts were a pretty a frequent thing, which is why she made a couple of inconspicuous weapons to defend herself.

She needed to calm down and then she remembered that she secretly gave Vegeta a cell phone. _I should probably make him aware of it. _She smirked. _I wish I could see the look on his face when he finds it._

* * *

><p>Chi Chi was still in shock over what the strange man had said. Goku, her Goku, was some alien who was sent here to destroy their home. How was it possible that someone so sweet and innocent, who at one time couldn't even tell the difference between a boy and girl, be an alien?<p>

"Chi Chi?" she heard the sound of her husband's voice. She turned to the door to see him standing their sadly. His voice, too, was full of sadness.

Chi Chi sat up on their bed and patted the spot next to her. Goku perked up a bit and took her invitation.

"I don't think any differently of you, Goku," Chi Chi admitted meekly. "I'm just confused."

Goku let out an awkward chuckle. "Imagine how I feel, Chi. I have a brother and a prince and a whole race I don't even know about, not to mention I must have had parents that allowed me to be sent away."

"Oh, Goku," Chi Chi said sympathetically, gently stroking his cheek. "It will be okay. I have faith in you guys to stop this threat. You always do."

Goku pulled Chi Chi closer to him and gave her an innocent and gentle kiss. "I love you, Chi," he said smiling his classic grin.

It was a contagious grin that made a smile appear on Chi Chi's face also. "I love you too, Goku."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bulma, where ya hiding?" Bulma's on-again-off-again boyfriend, Yamucha, called into her room. He opened the door, but saw that no one was there. "Huh, I guess she's in the bathroom or something."<p>

Yamucha had been a little worried about his girlfriend, since they had a date and she hadn't shown up. Sometimes things like that just slipped her mind, but who could blame her. She was a twenty-year old genius, vice-present of a multi-million dollar company. He understood that she had a lot of stress and little time to relax, so he was never insulted by it.

Her cell phone went off, indicating a text message. When he saw the name, it made his blood boil.

_Who the hell is Veggie-chan? _he shouted to himself. Yamucha decided to check it out.

_Thanks for the "present." I'll be in touch. _Yamucha stopped reading before the line that read, _Don't do anything stupid._

Yamucha was seeing red as Bulma walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. He glared at her, but she didn't notice. Instead, she smiled at him, happy to see him.

"Hey, sweetie, sorry about our date," she said, remembering their plans. "It's just been a day. You'll never guess what happened."

"Who is 'Veggie-chan?'" Yamucha snapped.

"Huh?" Bulma asked, looking at the phone. "Oh, you mean Vegeta. He hated when I called him that when we went to meet Goku. Oh, I have to tell, he's-"

"Bulma Bra Briefs, how dare you cheat on me?"

"Wh-what?" she asked nervously. She then looked at the message and realized how Yamucha had taken it. She sighed in frustration. He was one to talk. The first time they broke up, he had cheated, so she didn't know why he'd be so pissed anyway.

"Yamucha, Vegeta's not my boyfriend," Bulma explained. "It's what I was just about to tell you. I was nearly kidnapped today and this guy, Vegeta, saved me. You know how Goku had a tail and transformed into that giant ape?" Yamucha nodded sitting down at Bulma's small table. "Well, Vegeta has a tail too, and there're two others. A jerk named Nappa who had no idea how to talk to a lady, and Goku's older brother, Raditz. They're Saiyans, part of an alien race and they were forced to work under this real creep whose trying to find some type of energy source. We're helping them take this guy down before they destroy Earth."

Yamucha stared at Bulma like she was insane. "So let me get this straight," Yamucha started. "We're helping aliens fight aliens? What the hell, Bulma?"

"They are Goku's people," Bulma told him. "We have to help."

"The hell we do," Yamucha growled. "We're Goku's people, not them."

"Yamucha, if we don't help, Earth will be destroyed and in ruins," Bulma pointed out. "We need this just as much as they do."

Yamucha got up from the table and moved towards the doorway. He stopped before exiting and said, "You're a fool."

Bulma couldn't believe Yamucha just left like that, after completely learning about this new mission. Well, who needed him anyway? Goku was strong enough to take on anything, and Krillin and the other Z Warriors would be able to stop the space tyrant, well, with the help of the three other Saiyans. _Ack, too confusing,_ Bulma said shaking her head. _Well, I better get some sleep. Who knows when Vegeta will contact me next?_

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

_The girl had been right. The city was deserted and completely trashed. This was the perfect type of environment for delaying Frieza and his men._

"_Vegeta, what makes you think this place has any plusonium?" Frieza asked skeptically._

_Vegeta shrugged. "I heard those weakling humans griping about their old city and how, due to radioactive waves, they were force to vacate. Feh, pathetic."_

_Frieza smirked. Yes, he knew humans were fragile and radioactivity could potentially kill them. It must be the place. Frieza looked back over to the Saiyans who seemed as calm as anyone could be. "Men, start digging," Frieza ordered. Everyone moved to start digging, except for the Saiyans. He was going to watch them very closely._

_Frieza disappeared from the Saiyans' sight, and Vegeta nodded over to Raditz and Nappa. The three Saiyans quickly flew away, not being seen by anyone, except of course, Frieza._


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Preciousjade76: Thanks :D

KimiruMai: Yeah, I have to have those awkward misunderstanding just cuz it's fun to mess with Yamucha XD

* * *

><p>Vegeta told Frieza of the deserted city. The lizard had been intrigued with what the young prince had to say. Within hours, they were headed toward the site, after packing the tools back up. When they got there, though, the suspicions started.<p>

The girl had been right. The city was deserted and completely trashed. This was the perfect type of environment for delaying Frieza and his men.

"Vegeta, what makes you think this place has any plusonium?" Frieza asked skeptically.

Vegeta shrugged. "I heard those weakling humans griping about their old city and how, due to radioactive waves, they were force to vacate. Feh, pathetic."

Frieza smirked. Yes, he knew humans were fragile and radioactivity could potentially kill them. It must be the place. Frieza looked back over to the Saiyans who seemed as calm as anyone could be. "Men, start digging," Frieza ordered. Everyone moved to start digging, except for the Saiyans. He was going to watch them very closely.

Frieza disappeared from the Saiyans' sight, and Vegeta nodded over to Raditz and Nappa. The three Saiyans quickly flew away, not being seen by anyone, except of course, Frieza.

"Cui," Frieza called to one of his weaker followers.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Follow the Saiyans, and then let me know where they go," Frieza ordered. "I have a feeling those three monkeys are planning something."

Cui grew nervous, but he accepted his new mission. Yes, Cui and Vegeta were rivals, but the truth was that he respected the Saiyans. He always laid the insults on thick, angering Vegeta immensely, but he was only doing it to make Frieza think they hated each other. The first thing Cui did when he was out of eyesight was turn the scouter off. He be damned if he let Frieza hear anything that had to be said.

* * *

><p>Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz made it to Goku's house quickly. The younger Saiyan seemed to already be training, but there was someone new there with him, some short, bald guy.<p>

"Man Goku, you're going all out today?" he said. "Where's the fire?"

Goku smiled at the man. "I'm just stressed out, Krillin, that's all. Bulma already told you about yesterday, right?"

"Yeah," Krillin replied softly. "I understand. Just don't let it upset you this much or I'm gonna be hurting more than usually."

Goku looked at him with an embarrassed grin and rubbed the back of his head. With a nervous laugh he said, "Sorry about that."

Just then, the two registered the other Saiyans' energies and turned to face them with serious expressions.

"Who is this weakling?" Vegeta asked darkly. He began to walk towards him, but Goku got in his way.

"My best friend," Goku replied. "We trained together when we were younger. He's like a brother to me. You won't hurt him."

Vegeta scowled. "Bah," he snarled walking away. He looked over to Raditz and Nappa. Nappa looked indifferent, but Raditz looked hurt by his younger brother calling the weakling human his brother. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his weakness.

"So, you guys are the Saiyans," Krillin stated the obvious.

"Yeah," Raditz muttered in response, looking away from Krillin.

The atmosphere was tense with no one saying anything. It was then that Bulma showed up in her flying capsule car.

"Hey you guys, I brought breakfast!" she called down to them.

"That's great, Bulma," Goku cheered. "I'm starved."

"Goku, you're always hungry," Krillin joked. He noticed Raditz's expression sadden when he did. "Hey, you're name is Raditz, right? You're Goku's brother."

"Yes, I'm Kakarot's brother," Raditz answered.

Krillin smiled at him. "Well, if you're anything like Goku, I bet you need to eat too. Come on."

Raditz's eyes widened at the thought of the bald fighter trying to befriend him. He played it cool though and just shrugged and followed him over to Bulma's car. When the girl landed, she turned off her vehicle and went to the trunk.

"Wow, Bulma, how did you fit all this food in the trunk?" Goku asked.

Bulma chuckled. "Hold on, those boxes are full of capsules. I figured the four of you would eat a bunch, so I brought a lot for meals today and some for Chi Chi to keep here."

The other three Saiyans were still taking in the fact that the humans didn't seem threatened by them. Kakarot had nothing to worry about. They weren't planning on killing one of their own when there were so few of them left. His mate and son would be safe as well. But the other two, they were weak; they weren't part of their race; they were just friends to the younger Saiyan; they had no protection.

Truth was, Vegeta could have killed Krillin earlier, and it wasn't Kakarot's unspoken threat that stopped him. Vegeta knew he was stronger than the younger warrior, but it would be better to have him on their side willingly than forcefully.

"You guys coming?" Bulma called over to Nappa and Vegeta who were still standing in the same place they were as she came. "There's plenty here."

They finally moved to the car and saw boxes filled with tiny plastic containers. Vegeta glared over to her. "If you think this is 'plenty,' woman, then something is wrong with you."

The three Earthlings couldn't contain their laughter. "You guys haven't seen capsules before, have you?" Krillin asked.

"Bulma, I'll bring these few boxes into the house for Chi Chi. You can explain capsules to these guys."

"What are capsules?" Nappa asked.

Bulma smiled at the Saiyans and took out one of the food capsules. "They're miniature storage devices. My father developed them a long time ago, but for large objects like a bed, or car. I added something to them so that they can store other objects like clothes and food." Bulma activated the capsule and threw it to the middle of the yard. The Saiyans were shocked when a large table filled with different types of food appeared. "I created a temperature control, because there are foods that need to stay cold and others hot."

But the Saiyans weren't even listening. It had been such a long time since they had anything substantial to eat, not since their last purge. Frieza never let them eat large amounts of food, as it gave them more energy to fight. This was a very welcomed meal.

Bulma and Krillin stared in shock at the three. Then Goku came out, and no surprise, he joined them. It looked like none of them had eaten in ages, and even when Goku was done, they were still hungry. Vegeta's eyes met Bulma's and he nodded to her. She took the gesture as a "thank-you." Out of all of the Saiyans, he seemed to eat in a more refined manner.

Vegeta went back to eating the food, but he couldn't help but feel like he was on display. He knew Bulma was watching him, studying him. It was awkward and made him feel self-conscious. What could she possibly find so interesting about him?

Vegeta was too busy thinking about Bulma and her motives to notice he had a little shadow. He saw the looks on his comrades' faces. There was a lot of shock and confusion going around. "What?" Vegeta growled. The only answer he received was Nappa pointing to the ground behind him.

Vegeta looked down only to find the small Saiyan hybrid staring up at him with perplexed eyes. The boy kept looking between Vegeta and his own tail.

"Gohan, you remember Vegeta, right?" Goku asked. "From yesterday. And Nappa and Uncle Raditz, too."

Raditz looked over to his brother, eyes wide. He thought his younger brother hated him. What he didn't know was that Goku was incapable of hate.

Vegeta was getting annoyed at the staring, so he decided to converse. He regally wiped the food away from his mouth with a napkin. "So, kid, do you train?" he asked.

Gohan frowned and shook his head. "Mommy won't let me, but dad sometimes takes me out to watch him."

"I've been trying to convince her for years," Goku explained. "She won't budge, but I figured some exposure is better than no exposure."

Vegeta nodded over to the other Saiyan in agreement. He looked back down to Gohan. "Well, you have to start somewhere, don't you? You'll be training with us for now on."

Gohan's face lit up and he hugged the Saiyan prince. Thinking it was some attack, Vegeta got ready to blast the kid.

"Vegeta, stop! He's just hugging you!" Bulma shouted.

The blast in Vegeta's hand disappeared. "What?"

"A hug," Krillin replied. "It's a symbol of affection between friends, family, and significant others."

Vegeta looked back down at the small boy. He respected the fact that he wanted to train, though his mother might be a problem. He didn't feel comfortable with returning the kid's gesture, so he just placed his hand on his head. "I guess we can start now."

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_How dare you?" Chi Chi screeched. "I don't want my son training."_

"_Get over it," Vegeta scoffed. "He's a Saiyan. We live for the fight, whether you like it or not."_

"_Come on, Chi Chi, we need him," Goku pleaded. "If this guy is strong as these guys say he is, then we're going to need all the help we can get."_

"_Not my son," Chi Chi stated._

_Bulma then showed up to pull Chi Chi inside the house. Vegeta watched as she pulled away the other woman who was trying to pull herself free._

"_Damn it, Chi Chi, stop fighting."_

"_No! I don't want my little boy training."_

"_It's in his blood!" Bulma shouted before getting the younger woman into the house and slamming the door shut._

_Vegeta was impressed with her acceptance of their lifestyle and stared at that spot a moment more before sensing another energy behind him._

_All the Saiyans and Krillin turned to face the new arrival. Vegeta was the one to greet him._

"_What do you want, Cui?"_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

I am so sorry it took so long to update this one…I had the writer's block :/ But it's okay now, if only because I've proofread the whole story and I'm going to force myself to write a chapter. Remember, ideas are always welcome :3

WithoutWingsX: I have heard they actually make taser lip glosses or something. I will hopefully be getting one, but yeah, pepper spray works XD And I like making the Saiyans good(ish) guys :3 They really make the show, so I think they're a-ok X3

KimiruMai: I had a feeling you'd like the hug scene XD Our Veggie-kun will learn. :3

WhatWhat123: Yeah, but thankfully there was someone there to stop him ^^

Middlekertz: Sorry I got you hooked and then got writer's block. I hope you'll forgive me ^^'

* * *

><p>Gohan quickly ran inside and up to his room to get dressed into one of his training gis. Even if he didn't train often, his father made sure that he was prepared. The little hybrid Saiyan was so excited. He had heard stories from his father and his father's friends about all of the journeys they had together. He knew his parents got engaged after fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament and he had always wanted to participate in one. Unfortunately, his mother wanted him to study and avoid training or fighting for his entire life. His father would teach him a few things, though, but now he was being offered a once in a lifetime opportunity. He would be training with his father and three other Saiyans to help protect the world. He just didn't want his mother finding out.<p>

He didn't want his mother to see him in a gi, so he decided to climb out the window and return to the front yard. His father was already sparring with his uncle; Vegeta, Nappa, and Krillin were watching to observe the moves and strength of the two. Bulma was sitting at the table they ate at and seemed to be working on blueprints for something.

Gohan ran over to Vegeta and grabbed onto his leg. Vegeta flinched and got ready to attack, but lowered his hand when he saw it was Gohan. He scoffed and said, "Kid, you need to stop doing that. One hit and I could kill you."

"Sorry, Vegeta-sama," Gohan said sheepishly, lowering his head in shame.

Vegeta just sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gently forced Gohan off of him. The little boy looked up at him in confusion. Vegeta just frowned at him and walked back a little bit.

"Come at me with as much of your strength as you can access," he ordered. He wanted to get an idea of the power the kid possessed.

Gohan hesitated, but he looked over to his father who had just finished his spar and received a nod. Gohan looked back to Vegeta, his nervous expression becoming a determined one. The little Saiyan powered up as much as he could and charged at Vegeta. He got ready to punch the Saiyan, but Vegeta blocked his punch with his hand.

Vegeta smirked at the kid. He was nowhere near the strength Vegeta nor the other Saiyans possessed, but he had promise. He was about to pay the young fighter a small compliment before his mother came stomping out of the house. Vegeta rolled his eyes at how furious she looked. Everyone knew what was about to happen.

"How dare you?" Chi Chi screeched. "I don't want my son training."

"Get over it," Vegeta scoffed. "He's a Saiyan. We live for the fight, whether you like it or not."

"Come on, Chi Chi, we need him," Goku pleaded. "If this guy is strong as these guys say he is, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Not my son," Chi Chi stated.

Bulma then showed up to pull Chi Chi inside the house. Vegeta watched as she pulled away the other woman who was trying to pull herself free.

"Damn it, Chi Chi, stop fighting."

"No! I don't want my little boy training."

"It's in his blood!" Bulma shouted before getting the younger woman into the house and slamming the door shut.

Vegeta was impressed with her acceptance of their lifestyle and stared at that spot a moment more before sensing another energy behind him.

All the Saiyans and Krillin turned to face the new arrival. Vegeta was the one to greet him.

"What do you want, Cui?"

Everyone got into a fighting stance, but then Cui did something that stunned them all. He took off his scouter and threw it to the ground. Vegeta stared at the fish-like alien strangely, waiting for him to explain his actions.

"We have a problem," Cui stated. "Frieza suspects you all of foul play. He asked me to follow you and report back to him what I found."

"So what have you found?" Vegeta growled.

Cui smirked at him. "I found you three scouting different terrain and even joined you. Most places we found were bodies of water with no radioactivity, so we don't expect there to be any plusonium there. I will be joining you on another scouting mission tomorrow."

Vegeta returned his smirk. "Well, then we better 'start searching' now."

* * *

><p>Bulma finally got Chi Chi into the house and forced her to sit. The younger woman looked like a nervous wreck. Bulma sighed. "Chi, what's up? You and Goku are both fighters, and Goku has fought powerful foes before. Why are you getting this upset about it?"<p>

Chi Chi frowned and looked at Bulma. "Did we watch the same fights in that tournament?" she asked in frustration. "Goku nearly died. I was almost widowed before I was married."

Bulma opened her mouth about to tell Chi Chi that she technically wouldn't have been a widow, but thought against it. She did, however, point something out. "But he didn't die, Chi Chi. Sure, he was badly injured, but he healed as quickly as he always does. Right now our planet is in danger because of a space tyrant that wants a resource. If they can't locate any, whether or not we even have it on this planet, this freak will start destroying cities. We may have the Dragon Balls, but you and I both know that those who were killed because of King Piccolo won't be able to come back."

Chi Chi sighed sadly. "I know you're right, but I just never wanted my little boy to get involved with all of this."

Bulma placed her hand comfortingly on Chi Chi's shoulder. "None of us did, but we don't have a choice. Don't worry; I will do everything in my power to make sure they are all protected."

"How?"

Bulma smiled confidently and said, "Let's just say I'm working on plans for a new training tool."

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_Bulma, can we talk?" Yamucha asked hopefully._

_Bulma didn't even glance at him as she continued welding two pieces of metal together. "I'm kind of busy right now, but go ahead."_

_Yamucha flashed her a look full of hurt but spoke on. "I feel bad with how I stormed out on you. I'm willing to do everything I can to help. Just please take me back."_

_Bulma sighed and stopped what she was doing. She put her torch down and turned to face her currently ex-boyfriend. "Yamucha, right now I think we should just focus on this Frieza guy. Afterwards, we'll see. Right now I need all of my focus to be on helping Goku and his friends. You should focus on training. They've been training every day since we met. You can join them."_

_Yamucha felt defeated and watched her work. "Yeah," he quietly agreed. "Sure."_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sure everyone can guess what tool Bulma is working on XD There's probably no surprises there. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

VegetaBulma Fan: lol, a lot. And it's hard to just work on one because you have to be in certain moods. Once the semester is over, it will be easier for me, but right now it's difficult to update at all because I have two weeks less than everyone else to get through the semester since I have to get another knee surgery early December, but then I'll be an updating fiend, cuz let's face it…there will be nothing else to do, lol.

Middlekertz: Yup, I've got some plans this chapter :3

KimiruMai: Bwuhahahahahahaha XD What, taking after Vegeta now? Demanding longer chapters XDDDD Lol, I will try my best, dear friend. And yes, in this one, Cui is good…I honestly hadn't planned that until it happened XD I love it when shocking things like that happen, like the first time I made Zarbon and Cooler good guys X3

Princess Caramel: You are not the only one shocked by Cui being good, including the writer. Sometimes it just happens that way when I write, the least expected to be good helps the heroes. And nah, Veggie likes Gohan, he just won't admit it ;) lol XD

WhatWhat123: I like Chi Chi in fanfiction world, but yeah, on the show it's just like "Okay, I get you didn't know he was an alien when you married him but GET OVER IT!" Her kids probably had emotional scarring being called monsters all the time…

Dayzi Raine: Aw, no problem, and thanks for reviewing; it means a lot. Anyways, yeah, sometimes I have either Cui, Zarbon, or Cooler on the side of good. Don't know why, just happens :3 Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Yamcha had been feeling guilty with how he had spoken to Bulma. He knew he had overacted, but with things going so well, he was so afraid something would ruin it. Hopefully, he hadn't been what ruined it. If Bulma took him back, he would definitely be working on his anger issues and jealousy first. He owed her that much.<p>

Mrs. Briefs let him in immediately before chattering about everything under the sun. She even mentioned Bulma's many new projects and the "handsome alien men." Yamcha gritted his teeth, still not liking the idea of alien warriors spending so much time around his girlfriend, but he was starting to understand. They were, after all, related to Goku in some way, and his pure heart would go out to them. If he helped, Bulma would never let him do it alone. Heck, even Krillin would probably help.

Yamcha sighed again when he finally escaped his girlfriend's mother and made it to the door for her lab. He knew that if she were in there, she probably wasn't going to hear him, so he just entered and found her on her back underneath a bottom of a half built frame of a sphere. She rolled out from under the half-sphere and saw Yamcha staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion. She wasn't mad he was there. She actually was pretty happy he was there so they could clear things up, although she was still irritated that he came into her lab when she was welding. They had many talks about it and he still hadn't listened.

"Bulma, can we talk?" Yamcha asked hopefully.

Bulma didn't even glance at him as she continued welding two pieces of metal together. "I'm kind of busy right now, but go ahead."

Yamcha flashed her a look full of hurt but spoke on. "I feel bad with how I stormed out on you. I'm willing to do everything I can to help. Just please take me back."

Bulma sighed and stopped what she was doing. She put her torch down and turned to face her currently ex-boyfriend. "Yamcha, right now I think we should just focus on this Frieza guy. Afterwards, we'll see. Right now I need all of my focus to be on helping Goku and his friends. You should focus on training. They've been training every day since we met. You can join them."

Yamcha felt defeated and watched her work. "Yeah," he quietly agreed. "Sure."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bulma offered before she took her torch in her hands again.

Yamcha smiled slightly. "Sure," he said. "I'll just go upstairs and hang out with your mom. See you in a bit."

"Yup," Bulma replied, fusing two other metal sheets together. This new invention of hers was shaping up nicely.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working," Cui muttered after Vegeta knocked him to the ground.<p>

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What do you propose we do? We need to train to get stronger. That's the only way."

"You don't know," Cui said in shock.

"Don't know what?" Goku asked as he, his friend, and his son returned with a ton of fish. Raditz followed behind them, shaking his head.

"You are all foolish if you believe defeating Frieza will be easy with just a little training," the fish-faced alien replied. "Frieza is as strong as he is in his first form. I don't even want to know about his others."

"Other?" Vegeta questioned in interest. "What others?"

"I heard rumors about, Prince Vegeta," Nappa spoke up having overheard the conversation. "I didn't know if they held any weight, so I kept quiet."

Vegeta flashed him a glare before powering up and shooting his energy around him. He quickly regained his composure and looked to his rival. "Cui, what do you know of these transformations," he sneered.

"I know that no one has ever seen them and lived save his family members," Cui reported. "I also know that one of the forms is rumored to be at one million."

"What, one million?" Nappa shouted. "That can't be right. No one could be that strong."

Vegeta paled slightly. His power level hadn't even hit a hundred thousand yet, let alone one million?

"It's just a number, right?" Krillin asked, oblivious to power level math. "Besides, Bulma said she had an idea on how to help ALL of us gain a ton of power. With all of us working together, there's no way we can lose."

Before any of the four PTO workers could retort about the nonsense of his statement, Goku agreed. "He's right, you know?" said the younger Saiyan. "There's strength in numbers, and we have both. We can do this. We won't let anyone take our world away from us."

"Brother, you're an idiot," Raditz grumbled. "How are we supposed to get that strong, that quickly?"

"Bulma said she's got this," Goku replied confidently. "She's never let us down before. I trust that she'll be able to create something to help us get through this."

"You're right about that," another voice spoke up. Both Goku and Krillin smiled when they heard him.

"Hey, Yamcha!" Krillin exclaimed. "It's been forever. What are you doing here?"

Yamcha smirked at his two friends. "I know it has, since the tournament. Anyways, I was just at Bulma's and she's working on something big. Whatever it is has to be good. We just had some dinner, and then she said I should come see you guys."

Vegeta was irritated by yet another weak human showing up. "If you're all done with you reunion, we still have training to do."

Yamcha shot the Saiyan prince a glare before saying, "So you're the aliens I heard about from Bulma. Which one of you is 'Veggie-chan?'"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Yamcha before walking towards him. Yamcha got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself and make a point for the guy to leave his girl alone. The fight didn't happen, though. Goku stood in between both of them, holding his arms out in each of their direction. "We're not going to do this, not right now," Goku said with a serious voice. "I don't care what's going on between either of you, but we're on the same side."

Yamcha was the first to break stance. "Right, Goku, I agree," he responded before shooting Vegeta a pointed look, "for now."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted before turning back to Cui. "I hope these rumors or wrong. Until we know for sure, we will continue to train no matter how futile it seems, understand?"

"Yeah," Cui replied. He only hoped he was wrong, too.

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

_"Wha…wh…woman, what is this monstrosity?" Vegeta said in surprise after the puff of smoke cleared._

_"It's a gravity room," Bulma replied casually. "I've been working on the plans and building it the last few days. I had to sneak around to keep all this from my parents. If I had been able to say anything, it would have been done a lot sooner."_

_"You built this…on your own?" Raditz questioned. He had to admit that this girl was amazing. They were lucky they had a scientist on their side._

_"Of course, I am a genius after all," Bulma said with a smile, winking at the long-haired Saiyan._

_"Oh really? Could have fooled me, Bulma," an elderly man said, capsulating an air scooter. "You should have told me about this from the beginning."_

_Bulma sighed before smacking herself in the forehead. "Busted."_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

KimiruMai: I first have to think of the drama and then it shall start XD

Okinawa Girl: Well, technically right now he does because Bulma is still his girlfriend, but you know…things change XD

Yeah, okay…it's been way too long since I updated this one, and I actually considered pulling it, but I managed to get this chapter and another written, so we'll see what happens with it. After a very difficult and trying year, I've decided to try to focus energy into my usual outlets including writing. It may be a challenge with another semester starting, but I'll do my best. This will also be the last chapter where I answer reviews in the chapters. I'll be answering reviews by PM, and will try to acknowledge guest reviewers' questions if there are any in the actual chapters. Not really a reason other than I do that in another fandom, so I'm trying to actually have a pattern. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll try not to take so long with another update.

* * *

><p>Training was still a problem for the Saiyans seeing as they were not making major strides. Thankfully, Goku and his Earthling friends had shown the alien warriors how to sense power levels without the use of the scouter. None of them wanted to admit that they could sense they were increasing in strength when Frieza's still felt so much more powerful. They needed something, anything, to make larger strides or else all of this was going to be for nothing and they would all be screwed anyway.<p>

"Hey guys," Bulma greeted happily as she threw down a capsule that revealed a large, spherical pod in the center of her backyard. It was almost as big as a spaceship if not bigger.

"Wha…wh…woman, what is this monstrosity?" Vegeta said in surprise after the puff of smoke cleared.

"It's a gravity room," Bulma replied casually. "I've been working on the plans and building it the last few days. I had to sneak around to keep all this from my parents. If I had been able to say anything, it would have been done a lot sooner."

"You built this…on your own?" Raditz questioned. He had to admit that this girl was amazing. They were lucky they had a scientist on their side.

"Of course, I am a genius after all," Bulma said with a smile, winking at the long-haired Saiyan.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me, Bulma," an elderly man said, capsulating an air scooter. "You should have told me about this from the beginning."

Bulma sighed before smacking herself in the forehead. "Busted."

"Start talking, young lady," her father demanded with his arms crossed.

Bulma grinned over to the Saiyans before she turned back to her father. "Dad, just let me tell them what to do so they can get started, okay?" When her father nodded, she continued to explain. "Anyway, before I get myself grounded, this machine can increase the force of gravity you guys are feeling and increase your weight. It can only go up in increments of Earth's gravity, so it starts at one times normal gravity. It can go up to about two-hundred right now and I'm already working on upgrades so by the time you get there, I should be ready to have them installed which would take about a day."

"Impressive," Vegeta remarked against his better judgment. Even his teammates and Cui looked at him like he had just done something completely out of character. He couldn't disagree with them, but what unsettled him more was the beaming smile Bulma flashed his way.

"Glad you think so," she replied. For someone with as big of an ego as Bulma, she loved getting compliments for her work. She had expected to impress her friends, but to hear Vegeta give a compliment, when he gave so few and far between, was definitely the boost she needed to make her work harder for their cause. "Now…I need to go get scolded now from using company technology and all of that so you boys train hard and I'll see you later." She turned and trotted over to her father. "About those parts, daddy…"

All of the men in her backyard sweat-dropped at that, but then when her friends regained their thoughts, they fell to the ground in laughter. The Saiyans and Cui just looked at them, wondering what was so funny.

"Man, same old Bulma," Goku joked. "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Yeah," Krillin agreed. "Didn't she do the same thing to design the Dragon Ball locator before she met you?"

"Uh huh," Goku answered. "She left them a note too saying she was going on a school trip. When she first brought me to her house I didn't know whether to sit back and watch or defend her from her parents."

Yamcha just grinned. He remembered those times, back when she had brought him home too. She always seemed to have a wild, unpredictable side when it came to these matters. Not letting her dad know about her project was a little much, though. He was sure her father would have helped her, but it was really cool that she could have designed all of this on her own.

"Wait…Dragon Ball locator?" Raditz repeated. "What the hell is a Dragon Ball?"

As soon as the words left the older Saiyan's mouth, the gears in the Earthlings' heads started turning. "Of course!" Goku exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of them before? They're really cool, Raditz. Our friend, Kami, created them. They're these seven orange spheres with stars on them, and when you gather all seven together, a dragon appears and grants you a wish. We've used them a few times so we know they work. Bulma was actually looking for them when we first met."

"Oh please," Vegeta scoffed. "What could that girl possibly want?"

Goku was the only one who really knew the answer to that, seeing as he was the closest to her. Bulma's wish was for a boyfriend, but not just because she couldn't get a boyfriend. Originally, she led on to the shallower statement, adding on the "or a lifetime supply of strawberries," but truthfully she was looking for a true boyfriend. As Goku had gotten older, he and Bulma had talked about it, and Bulma told him the real reasoning behind her wish. Bulma could get any boyfriend, but any boyfriend she had had except for Yamcha had cared so much about her wealth. She settled for Yamcha after she didn't get her wish because he was the only one dating her that wasn't all about the money, for the most part. He was when he didn't have a place to live, but Bulma hadn't minded that as much. That didn't mean the couple didn't have their issues, though.

"It's complicated," Goku stated, "but I know what you're implying, and she doesn't have it easy. I'm sure you learned that the first day you showed up."

A roll of Vegeta's eyes was his answer, though Vegeta did know what the younger Saiyan was talking about. It didn't matter, anyway, not when they were being told of the possibility of the wish. "So, we can use them to defeat Frieza, then?" the prince questioned.

"Not exactly," Krillin stated causing a pair of angry eyes to focus on him. Nervously, he added, "You see, the dragon can't do anything that the creator doesn't have the power to do. Mostly we've wished people back from the dead, though an enemy wished for immortality once."

"Ha," Yamcha laughed. "A lot different from our first wish."

"Everyone always says that," Goku said as he pondered why. "I can't remember the first wish."

Yamcha chuckled nervously having slipped up on something. "Oh, that's okay, Goku. You were just unconscious during it."

"Yeah, but why?" Goku asked. "I don't remember fighting anyone that night."

Yamcha was getting even more nervous, but Bulma had returned and placed her hand on his shoulder, interrupting them. "Goku, we should talk about that," Bulma stated earning a shocked look from both Krillin and Yamcha. "Well, come on, guys. We can't keep him in the dark right now."

"In the dark about what, Bulma?" Goku pressed, his brows scrunching in confusion. "Seriously, what's so bad that you aren't telling me?"

"Sit down, Goku," Bulma pleaded as she joined him at the table. She placed her hand on his and said, "It was the night of the full moon, Goku." The other Saiyans just rolled their eyes at how much drama telling him about his transformation was bringing. So he transformed. What was the big deal? "And you remember what your grandfather told you, right?"

"Oh yeah," Goku recalled. "He told me not to go out because there was a monster that would come out, and then I did go out one night to fight it, but I found grandpa instead."

"Your grandfather didn't want to tell you, Goku," Bulma sighed, "and we didn't either, but that 'monster' was you, though you weren't a monster. More like a giant ape. It was because of your tail."

"My tail!" Goku exclaimed loudly. "Wait! That can't mean that I…" Bulma frowned and nodded slowly. "I…I can't believe I…Grandpa…"

There was a heaviness in the air after Goku came upon the realization that he had been the one who had killed his grandfather, and all of this time he hadn't known it. "You should have told me," he whispered to his friend. "I could have handled it."

"No," Bulma told him, "no, Goku. You were so young. You thought a Dragon Ball was your grandfather. Honestly, we thought it was best that you didn't find out, because we didn't want you to blame yourself."

"He shouldn't blame himself," Raditz stated, though Nappa and Vegeta glared at him for interjecting in this discussion. "Most Saiyans can't control the Oozaru transformation. Even I can't, and Nappa struggles. Out of the four of us remaining, only Vegeta can control himself during the transformation."

"Raditz, shut up," Vegeta spat. "This discussion is over. Kakarot, whatever the hell you did, get over it. We have more important things to be worrying about than the life of one worthless hum-"

As soon as the words were ready to leave his mouth, Goku's rage skyrocketed. He stood up and startled his friends. Yamcha eventually grabbed Bulma and pulled her back. He wasn't worried about Goku harming her, but he definitely didn't want her being caught in the crossfire. "Take it back," Kakarot demanded. "Now."

Vegeta stood his ground as the other Saiyans and Cui moved away from him. "Make me, third-class."

"Goku, he's all talk," Yamcha said earning him a glare from the Saiyan prince. "He doesn't get it."

"Yeah, man," Krillin agreed. "Just take it easy."

Bulma shook her head and forced herself out of her boyfriend's hold. Yamcha tried to grab her again but she moved in front of Goku. Vegeta's brow quirked in slight amusement. What did the helpless, weak girl expect to do? "Goku, stop," she said softly. "You don't want to do this. I know you don't."

Vegeta chuckled, murmuring "pathetic" under his breath. Bulma turned to face him in a flash. The hate in her eyes took Vegeta aback. "And you should just shut up," she snapped. "You don't get to come here and insult us just because we don't think the way you do. You asked for _our _help, not the other way around. Goku's grandfather was a good man, and a lot stronger than you people give him credit for. Just because we're human doesn't mean we are weak. Chew on that for a while."

"I've had enough of this disrespect," Nappa growled as he marched up to Bulma and slapped her aside.

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried out.

"Nappa, don't," Raditz interjected seeing the hurt in his brother's eyes as well as the rage returning. The young Saiyan turned to attack Nappa, knocking the former general to the ground.

"Defending that weakling, Kakarot?" Nappa sneered. "Fine, have it your way, then. Come at me."

Goku's eyes narrowed as his anger took hold. "You're going to regret that."

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

"_Goku, you have to stop!" Bulma cried out. "I'm fine!"_

_But Goku was already too far gone. The ground around him crackled underneath the force of his ki. Nappa had gone too far in hurting the girl who may as well have been his sister. He confided in her, which is why she had taken it upon herself to tell him the truth, and even to help him and his people, who didn't even appreciate her._

_Or at least, only one of them seemed to not appreciate her._


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

><p>"Goku, you have to stop!" Bulma cried out. "I'm fine!"<p>

But Goku was already too far gone. The ground around him crackled underneath the force of his ki. Nappa had gone too far in hurting the girl who may as well have been his sister. He confided in her, which is why she had taken it upon herself to tell him the truth, and even to help him and his people, who didn't even appreciate her.

Or at least, only one of them seemed to not appreciate her.

"How dare you?" Goku asked, his voice full of darkness and hate. The voice was haunting and so unlike him. His friends couldn't believe the change.

Raditz quickly got in the middle of Nappa and Goku, his eyes begging his brother to calm down. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about Nappa striking a woman down as they all had many times before. He could tell Bulma was different, though. He knew his brother didn't see her as a mate since he already had Chi Chi, but he defended her as if she was the most important person to him, a family member and confidant. "Kakarot, you need to calm down," he stated confidently, though his eyes betrayed his feelings of wariness.

But Goku hadn't heard him. "You come here in search of help," he continued, "and then you actually attack my friend. You're not getting away with this."

Vegeta let out a laugh. "Raditz, step aside," he jeered. "I'd actually be interested to see what this third-class could do."

"Vegeta…" Cui spoke up while looking through the scouter as it rapidly beeped. "That's not a good idea."

Nappa shoved Raditz aside and marched up to Goku, looking down at him. Goku's eyes never left his. As a ball of ki formed in Nappa's hand, Bulma inserted herself in between the two Saiyans, snapping Goku out of his vengeful trace and stunning Nappa, the ki dissipating instantly.

"Goku, it's okay," Bulma murmured gently. "I can take a hit. You know that. It's going to be fine…but you don't want to stoop to their level."

For a moment, Goku's mind screamed to ignore her, but he fought with it and broke out of his stance. In that moment, Nappa had chuckled, nearly igniting his rage once again. Bulma cut a glare at the tall Saiyan and stood tall. "As for you, who do you think you are? Goku is right. You came here asking for help. We agreed and are working _with _you at _your _request. If you have a problem with me or anyone else here, then leave. We've all worked on protecting our planet since we were kids. Regardless of how weak I might be, or anyone else according to your standards, we'd rather take on this new threat without you and lose our lives protecting something we actually believe in then turning to you."

Nappa stared at her dumbfounded before he fell out of his stupor. He grew angry. "Why you!" he shouted getting ready to attack her.

"Nappa!"

Nappa instantly stopped as he heard his prince shouting his name darkly. His eyes met Vegeta's, and the prince was not happy. He regally walked up to the three while everyone else was wondering what he was going to do. Inserting himself between Nappa and Bulma, he eyed the human girl not giving a clue as to what was on his mind. "I would like to speak with you," he stated, though she knew it was more of a demand. His eyes shot over to Goku. "Privately."

Goku became defensive over Bulma once again, but she place a hand against his chest and smiled. "I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

"You presume too much, bitch," Nappa insulted. Vegeta instantly turned to his subordinate.

"Nappa, enough!" he snapped. "Do not even think to attack another one of our allies, understand? Unless it is a training exercise, you are to keep your hands to yourself. As loathe as I am to admit it, we need them. Now, everyone back to training while I speak with the woman in private."

Vegeta began to walk away from the group, Bulma following him while the others watched in surprise. Krillin and Yamcha just exchanged glances, not feeling comfortable enough to express their wonderings verbally. Raditz was frozen in place, his mouth slightly dropped as he watched his prince and Bulma walk away. Nappa was glaring in their direction, pouting slightly. Goku just looked horrified at the idea of the girl going alone with Vegeta who was stronger than Nappa. Cui just stood there, not really having an opinion on anything. He was the one to break everyone out of their trances.

"Vegeta just gave everyone the order to resume training," he said. "I suggest we get back to it. It's only a matter of time before Frieza gets suspicious of what we are really doing."

It was then that the two humans scrambled and got ready to spar with Cui. Nappa went off to lean against a tree observing the humans' moves while Raditz decided to go talk to his brother.

"What is she to you, Kakarot?" Raditz asked in genuine concern. Goku didn't answer. "I know you have a mate already, so that can't be it. But what is your relationship with her that you nearly went off on an elite former general?"

Goku's eyes filled with rage, though he kept himself composed as he focused on a spot on the ground. "We all know now that I killed my grandfather," Goku stated darkly, angry with himself. "I was alone for years. I was young and naïve and it hadn't bothered me, but then Bulma showed up one day looking for the Dragon Balls. I had one. It belonged to my grandfather, and she needed it for her wish."

Raditz was curious about what she was going to wish for, but he continued to let Goku tell the story. "We ran into trouble. A lot of people were after the Dragon Balls. There was this emperor who wanted control of the planet, and then there was the Red Ribbon Army. They would have killed us without a second thought just for getting in their way.

"During that time, Bulma became my friend, and after the Dragon Balls were used she brought me back to her home. Her parents accepted me right away. They let me know I was always welcome. They treated me like their own. Bulma even started trying to teach me things I hadn't known growing up alone. I…I wasn't alone anymore. We're friends, yes, but honestly, she's my family. Bulma was the first person to take me in after grandpa, and now I know she did that at her own risk because I could have really hurt her so many times. She's like my sister, and I love her. If Nappa ever lays another hand on her…"

The atmosphere was still tense around the two brothers, and, after hearing his brother's words, Raditz knew that Goku meant his unspoken threat. "He won't touch her again," Raditz assured him. "He's stupid, but he's not stupid enough to disobey a direct order from our prince. If he decided to drop his intelligence to harm her, I wouldn't allow him to harm her either."

Goku's angered disappeared and was replaced by shock. "Really?" he nearly yelled, his eyes wide as he stared at his Saiyan brother.

Raditz nodded as he began to observe the humans' moves against Cui. "Yes. She is important to you, as are your mate, child, and friends. As such, they are important to me. I don't need my idiot brother holding me back in the fight due to his blasted emotions."

Goku glared slightly at his brother, but saw Raditz smirking and realized he was just being teased by his older brother. He chuckled slightly and smacked Raditz on the back. "You're okay, brother," he admitted. "And thanks."

The smirk didn't leave Raditz's face. He felt pride in his brother accepting their sibling-ship. He also admired Bulma a bit more. Saiyans needed interaction with other lifeforms, and she had taken in his brother as her own family when he thought he had none. She stood up to Nappa even though she knew he could kill her. She was brave, intelligent, and now she had done the impossible and won Vegeta's respect. He was amazed.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about?" Bulma asked Vegeta when they were deeper in the forest. She then thought back to what she said to Nappa. "I'm not sorry, and I won't apologize for what I said."<p>

Vegeta let out a curt chuckle. "Spoken like a true Saiyan," he remarked before turning to her. "The Saiyans are one of the strongest warrior races out there. Our population was decimated by a being stronger, a being that is on your planet full of weaklings. You made a bold claim, that you would all be willing to take him and his army yourselves, knowing that you have no chance, just to keep your pride and dignity and fight for what your people believe in. Not one of the humans disagreed, nor did Kakarot. In fact, I saw them nod along. Are you not frightened by Frieza or by us?"

Bulma was a little surprised that Vegeta was speaking to her calmly about her words, but was more taken aback when he said she had spoken like a Saiyan. Regaining her composure, she answered. "Of course I'm afraid, but that doesn't matter. The odds have always been against us, and we've come together to fight as one. I've seen Goku do amazing things, take out enemies that our strongest couldn't eliminate. Krillin…he was actually killed along with two others when King Piccolo attacked the planet. Goku…he defeated him and his son. He was injured, but it didn't matter. He still continued to fight.

"That spoke volumes to me," she continued. "For the most part, my life is easy. Compared to you, Raditz, and Nappa, insanely easy, but I can't just accept that. I need to help, regardless of my strength. My friends are going to be fighting this monster with or without you because they are our planet's protectors, and I'm not letting them down. I meant it when I said we could do it without your help. If we fail, we fail, but we've always managed to succeed before. I may be afraid for my life, but as long as my friends have a fighting chance, then I will do everything to make it possible."

Vegeta nodded, slightly impressed that the girl could admit her weakness yet still pushed herself to do her part instead of running away like a coward. Secretly, she earned his respect. Both Raditz and Nappa knew it due to his order, and he intended to keep her in the dark about it. He would give her assurance, though, that Nappa would not harm her again. "The alliance still stands. Your help is still required. Nappa will not touch you as long as we are allied. He knows better than that."

Bulma smiled at him which made something shift inside of him. "I appreciate that," she said, "I really do, but it wouldn't matter if you hadn't promised your protection. I still would have done what I could to help. It's not for him that I am doing this. It's mostly for my friends, but it's also for Raditz and for you."

Vegeta's eyes betrayed surprise. "Explain."

"Well," Bulma started, "Raditz is Goku's brother, and I also see Goku as a brother. If anything happened to Raditz, Goku would be just as upset as he was about his grandfather or me. And you…don't think that I've forgotten how you rescued me. I would have been able to handle myself with my tech, but you made it so that I didn't have to. You didn't even know me and helped me anyway, so I am doing the same. I may not know you well enough, but I know you need this. I'll do what I can, so that you guys can have freedom."

The two of them grew silent after that, but a mutual trust had been formed. Vegeta, though he didn't verbally thank Bulma, felt thankful towards her. Though he had helped her once, she didn't really owe him anything, yet she wanted to help. He mentally shook his head. _Women, _he scoffed. _Such an enigma._

* * *

><p><em>Next in New World<em>

_Something was up. He knew something was wrong when Frieza asked to see him. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do but see what Frieza wanted of him. After alerting the others to his absence for training, he entered the throne room of the ship and waited for instruction._

"_What do you have to report on the monkeys?" Frieza asked him._

_Cui was at a loss. He needed to make up a decent lie. "I found them training a few times, but that's about it. It was just their break from digging up information. I joined them in scouting a few cities, but most of the population just discuss current events and celebrities. None ever talk about plusonium."_

_Frieza took this into consideration. He wasn't happy to hear about the Saiyans taking breaks, but he understood that the Earthlings weren't giving them much to work with. "Maybe we need to be more direct in our approach," the lizard spoke smoothly. "The general population may be too uneducated to give us any direction through indirect means. Perhaps it is time to make contact with the species and talk with either their leader or a scientist. Surely one or the other can find what we need."_

_Cui instantly thought of the blue-haired girl, Bulma, and the rest of the humans. If Frieza had contact with any human, the outcome would be horrible. He needed to warn them…fast. "I'll find the Saiyans and tell them their orders are to return here."_

"_Good," Frieza replied with a smirk. "You're dismissed."_


End file.
